Precious Gem (Skyrim)
Gems are items found in . They are a key component for creating Jewelry. Locations General locations *With the acquisition of the Prowler's Profit ability, Precious Gems of all sorts and all qualities will appear in a large number of places, 100% of the time. The Prowler's Profit ability spawns Gems of varying qualities in any container permanently, from only one gem to rarely up to 10 gems in Boss Chests and Dragons. *Giants will always carry gems, mostly Sapphires and Emeralds it seems. *Dragons have a chance to carry gems. Legendary Dragons have the highest chance of dropping Flawless Diamonds. *Burial Urns will supply a lot of these gems, along with a small amount of Gold. Found in Nordic Ruins and various tombs and dungeons, Urns are the most common replenishable supply of Gems and small gold. *The corpses of Draugr sometimes have them. Draugr that are are static containers (I.e., the only possible interaction is to loot them) also have a chance to carry gems. With the addition of , Stalhrim deposits contain Draugr when mined out, and are a good source for both the valuable crafting material and gems. *Sometimes Bandit Leaders will carry Precious Gems, very rarely of the Flawless Quality. *Boss Chests, miscellaneous chests, chests found in homes and other areas around Skyrim have a good chance to carry at least one gem, regardless of the NPC that owns or guards the chest. Fixed locations *Gems may be found while mining. There is roughly a 10% chance of receiving a gemstone per piece of extracted ore. *There is a Flawless Sapphire and a Flawless Amethyst in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, inside the Inner Sanctum on a shelf. *Amaund Motierre carries a Sapphire, an Emerald, and a Diamond. *There is a Flawless diamond, three flawless garnets and a lockbox on a boat directly north of Reachwater Rock just southwest of Sky Haven Temple. Follow the map to the mine and follow the stream across from the cave downstream a bit and it will be on the right. *The miscellaneous quest received at Merryfair Farm rewards randomly generated gemstones. The gems rewarded can be of the Flawless quality if the player character's level is high enough. *A Flawless Ruby can be found in the Emperor's bedchambers on board The Katariah. *A Ruby or Flawless Ruby can also be found in the throne room in South Shriekwind Bastion. *In Mercer Frey's house, there's a bowl filled with one of each type of gem. Each gem has approximately a 50% chance to be flawless. *In Anuriel's room in Mistveil Keep, there is a sapphire, ruby, and a lesser value gem. Grabbing these gems is considered a crime. *Sapphire in Riften, usually found near The Bee and Barb, carries two sapphires that can be pickpocketed. *A Flawless Diamond can be found in Kagrenzel, sitting atop the second archway from the exit to Stony Creek Cave. Jump or use Whirlwind Sprint to access it. *A Flawless Diamond can be found in Skuldafn Temple in the room right before the end, along with a Flawless Amethyst and a Flawless Emerald underneath a linen wrap in a bowl on the bottom bookshelf. *2 Flawless Sapphires can always be found in the Ruins of Bthalft, at the end of the Lost to the Ages quest. They are in the chest, near the Aetherium Forge. *In Cidhna Mine. The Dragonborn must be arrested and the guards need to have confiscated at least 2000 gold in stolen goods. Merchants Merchants throughout Skyrim also buy and sell gems; many of the merchants that buy and sell jewelry will also buy and sell gems. General goods merchants can also buy gems. *Fralia Gray-Mane - Whiterun *Madesi - Riften *Niranye - Windhelm *Kerah - Markarth *Khajiit Caravans traders usually have several precious gems to sell. Types Uses *Talen-Jei employs the Dragonborn with locating three Flawless Amethysts for a wedding band. *Madesi asks the Dragonborn to find two Flawless Sapphires for a special amulet he is crafting, along with a Mammoth Tusk and a single Gold Ore. *Kesh from the Shrine to Peryite asks for a Flawless Ruby to commune with Peryite, as well as single Deathbell, Vampire Dust and a Silver ingot. *Precious Gems can be combined with Silver Ingots and Gold Ingots to produce Jewelry. Regular gems are used for Rings, but Necklaces require 1 or 2 Flawless Gems of the corresponding type. *With the add-on, 1 Flawless Amethyst is required in the creation of a Shrine of Akatosh, and 1 Flawless Sapphire is required in the creation of a Shrine of Kynareth. *Aside from various Quests and smithing, Gems are an invaluable source of Gold. At high levels, a handful of gems can wipe out an NPC merchants gold sources very quickly. Their minimal weight makes them indispensable as trading or buyback items. *Some Precious Gems (Rubies, Sapphires, Amethysts and Emeralds, as well as their flawless versions) can be used with the Imbuing Chamber in White Ridge Sanctum to create Spider Scrolls, in conjunction with other ingredients. The flawless versions of the gems will double the number of Spider Scrolls created. Gallery Skyrim amethyst.png|Amethyst Skyrim diamond.png|Diamond Emerald.png|Emerald GarnetFlawless Skyrim.png|Garnet Skyrim ruby.png|Ruby Skyrim Sapphire.png|Sapphire TESV Flawless Amethyst.png|Flawless Amethyst Skyrim flawless diamond.png|Flawless Diamond Flawless emerald.png|Flawless Emerald Flawless garnet.png|Flawless Garnet Flawless ruby.png|Flawless Ruby Flawless sapphire.png|Flawless Sapphire Trivia *Precious Gemstones should not be confused with Soul Gems, which serve an entirely different purpose. *Flawless gemstones appear slightly different from normal gemstones. Gemstones have a somewhat irregular surface, while flawless gemstones are symmetrical. *Flawless Diamonds have the highest value per weight unit in the entire game, thereby offering the most efficient way to rack up especially since they're fairly easy to come by with the Prowler's Profit ability. There is a value of 1,000 for 1 unit of Flawless Diamonds. Since , this is not true, as the Exquisite Sapphire is worth 5,000 , while weighing 0.2 pounds. Appearances * es: Joyas (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items